1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a device for driving a liquid crystal display device including a plurality of common electrodes and a plurality of segment electrodes which intersect with the common electrodes.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a device for driving a liquid crystal display device comprises a segment signal output circuit for supplying segment signals to segment electrodes, and a back plate signal output circuit for supplying a back plate signal to back plate electrodes or common electrodes in succession.
An output buffer of such a segment signal output circuit has two pairs of two transistors connected in series for each segment electrode.
The reason is because if the output buffer is constructed to have only one pair of two transistors connected in series for each segment electrode, the waveform of the segment signal outputted therefrom is dulled thereby deteriorating displaying quality of an image as explained in detail later.